


Black Friday

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Friday, Christmas, Mentions of Major Character Death, Well Christmas-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda Tran goes Black Friday shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Friday

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Linda Tran awoke to a dark room and an annoying alarm clock. She groaned and turned her head, _4:30 A.M._ Why the hell am I up this early, she thought to herself, and then it clicked. Black Friday. Suddenly wide awake, she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

As she walked out the door, she wondered why she was doing this. _He’s not here anymore,_ she thought, _he’s the only reason I did this._ She thought the same thing again when she started her car; she pulled out of the driveway nonetheless, and was off to the stores.  
She shopped until ten in the morning, fighting other shoppers for the best deals, mostly for kitchen and living room items for relatives. She went home that morning with a car full of presents and wrapping paper, leaving it all there when she got home to go back to sleep.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday involved wrapping, lots of it. Present after present, most for family, a few for friends. All just as tiresome to put together, tying each one with a pretty, silver, shining bow.  
She tried not to think of how she and Kevin used to do this together every year, how it’d become a tradition for the mother and son to wrap presents together, and decorate the house. She failed, but she kept wrapping anyways.

 

A few weeks later, on Christmas morning, she picked up a present from under the tree, and got in her car. It was a short drive to where Kevin’s grave was, if you could call it a grave. The Winchesters, per hunter tradition, had burned Kevin’s body. The grave Linda was going to was just overturned dirt with a headstone that had his name on it.  
When she arrived at the church, she calmly unbuckled her seatbelt, and stepped out of her car. It was when she got to her destination in the graveyard that she couldn’t keep herself together. She sat n the ground, not caring about the snow, and set Kevin’s present by his headstone. 

“Merry Christmas, son.” She said, “I miss you.”

_Here Lies Kevin Tran_  
Dec. 2, 1993-Dec. 3, 2013  
A loving son and friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow oh wow I have not written anything in a while. I hope you liked this, and that it possibly caused you pain.


End file.
